


Stretch

by deathtothecrows



Series: Team Fortress Oneshots [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Scars, Short, Touching, soft, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtothecrows/pseuds/deathtothecrows
Summary: Summer boyfriends being cute together despite the heat





	Stretch

It was a hot summer afternoon in the New Mexico desert and Sniper found himself loving the heat for it reminded him of home. He sat in his boxers and slouch hat on a sun bleached lawn chair under the shade of his camper’s overhang, sipping a sun brewed iced tea he’d made the day before, mind wandering endlessly through stray thoughts and momentary desires.

He thought of home, and of his parents. Were they okay? Was Dad taking his pills? Was mum knitting them sweaters because it was winter there? Would he receive one in the mail? Maybe. He thought of his guns, listing off stock he needed to order soon, making mental notes on what could be upgraded, cleaned, and switched out. What loadout he would use for the next battle. He thought of dinner, what they were going to have that night, and he wracked his brain to try and remember if Engie was the one cooking tonight or if it was Heavy. He hoped it was Engie’s turn, that man made the best fried chicken in the whole world, and always made homemade ice cream for dessert. He thought of his teammates. Spy was probably in his smoking room so that he could have his mask off without anyone seeing. Likely lounging in his fancy chair drinking whiskey on the rocks and thinking of how he would complete his next murder. Medic was almost certainly tending to his birds, he’d said something earlier about constructing a bird bath so that his doves could cool off from the heat. Engie was probably constructing the World’s Biggest Fan in an effort to keep his hand from overheating and burning him. Heavy said that he’d gone down to the local lake to swim laps in an effort to keep his enormous body from feeling like it was on fire. Last he’d seen, Demo was fast asleep and half naked on the couch in the living room, the ceiling fan whirring above him. He was probably still there. Pyro never seemed affected by the heat and they were probably playing with sticks right outside Engie’s workshop, in direct contact with the sun. Soldier had passed out from heat stroke earlier so Sniper knew for a fact that he was unconscious in the medbay. And Scout…. Sniper felt a smile twist at the corner of his mouth as he saw a figure exit the base at what looked to be a jog. Scout was headed this way.

Scout was wearing a loose tank top with Boston Red Sox in bold letters across his chest. Basketball shorts clung to sweaty legs and his bare feet kicked up the dust as he ran, covering the distance between him and Sniper within a few seconds. He slowed down as he reached the camper and walked under the overhang to where his boyfriend lazed.

“I was wondering where you’d run off to,” Scout grinned, grabbing the iced tea out of Sniper’s hand and taking several greedy gulps.

“Uh huh,” Sniper grunted, grabbing the drink back from Scout, “Go get your own, Love, this is mine.”

Scout sighed loudly through his nose and disappeared into the camper for a few moments before coming back out with a glass of his own. He grabbed another lawn chair that had been leaning against the camper, and placed next to Sniper’s before plopping down beside him. “So what you been doin’ out here?”

“Just thinkin’.”

“About what?”

Sniper turns on his side to face Scout, setting his drink down on the ground. “About you, pretty boy.”

Scout laughs and ends up snorting iced tea onto the ground below, only making both of them laugh even harder. It takes a good few minutes for their laughter to die down, because every time they look at each other they break into laughter again. Tea is dripping from Scouts nose and the two of them are feeding each other’s mirth. It’s one of those beautiful moments that seems to last forever. Of course it can’t last forever and eventually the unstoppable laughter dies down into giggles and eventually soft chuckling.

“God you are the cheesiest boyfriend alive, you know that?” Scout laughs just a little again as he lifts the edge of his tank top up to wipe his nose, exposing the pale skin underneath in a way that was most certainly on purpose. Sniper takes the bait and lets his eyes drift to the scar on Scout’s side from when a Mannbot almost killed him. It curved in a perfect crescent with Scout’s hip, and trailed down past the waistband of his shorts. Sniper swallowed hard and forced his eyes back up to Scout’s face, who was smiling mischievously at his boyfriend.

“It’s not cheesy if it’s true y’know. I can’t help thinking of you.” Sniper laid back on his chair pushing his hat off his head and onto the ground. He felt fingertips on his left cheek and closed his eyes, leaning slightly into the touch. Scout was smoothing his thumb over the scar that caressed his cheekbone, feeling the smooth bump under calloused fingertips. His gaze rested on Sniper’s closed eyes, his once broken nose, the small smile curving his lip. He sighed and let his hand travel down Sniper’s neck, coming to a stop at his broad chest. Scout took the time to look over his boyfriend, scrutinize every precious detail.

Long, lean limbs matched with a strong core from dealing with weapon kickback. There were semi-permanent bruises on his right shoulder and right thumb, marks of his trade that would only ever fade if he stopped doing what he loved. Faint scars scattered themselves across his body, the largest of which being a Y-shaped scar from when Medic had brought him back from a twelve hour bloodless nap. There were other, smaller scars of course. One drew a crescent on his knee from when he fell out of a tree as a kid. Barely visible on the back of his neck were backstab scars from the enemy spy, everyone had them, but for Sniper, Engie, and Heavy they were much more frequent. By far though Scout’s favorite scars to look at were the stretch marks on Sniper’s arms, lower abdomen, and thighs. To him they looked like little snakes, grouped in some places, spread out in others. Sniper had told him once that they were the result of a particularly painful growth spurt he’d had when he was fourteen, shooting from four foot ten to six foot two within the span three months. It had been torture to grow that fast in such a short time, and Sniper had recounted that tale with a grimace on his face, but Scout found it fascinating.

Now with the same fascination he found himself running his thumbnail down each squiggly scar on Sniper’s lower torso. Sniper peeked open a single eye to see what was going on, and was surprised to see Scout’s brow furrowed in focus. “What are you being so serious about Love?”

Scout didn’t look up, instead biting his lip and running his thumb along the skin just above his waistband. “Just thinking. You’re really something y’know.”

Sniper grinned and sat up, tilting Scout’s chin up with his thumb and forefinger, meeting his gaze.

“So are you.”

He kissed Scout, gently but firmly, their lips hot and chapped from the dry desert air. It was brief, but spoke volumes to all the emotions twisting their stomachs. Scout laughed, a slightly wheezing sound that made Sniper’s heart ache in his chest. Scout climbed on top of Sniper’s lap, the old chair creaking in protest as he curled up there, his head resting on Sniper’s shoulder. The runner’s skin grew hot where it came in contact with the marksman’s, and soon they both could feel the sweaty heat being relayed between them but they didn’t care. To Scout it felt like he was finally home, and that home was a person now, not a place. To Sniper it felt like the whole world could end right then and there and he would feel perfectly at ease, so long as he got to stay with the man he loved.

The two of them drifted off into sleep until the evening mosquitos woke them with the gift of lost blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments to let me know what I'm doing right! Positive Reinforcement is what I live for ~


End file.
